In search of Food
by W-IIV
Summary: Akko, daughter of Chariot Du Nord decided to embark on a quest without her mother's permission; A girlfriend for her mum. (Charoix)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm back again with a new charoix one shot and its dedicated to none other than to my dear friend Aki! Thanks for all the great charoix work you do!**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chariot Du Nord hummed to herself as she began to pile breakfast into one of her old Shiny Chariot themed plates. The steam rising from the food fogged her glasses but in the temporary blindness Chariot was able to place the food on the small table that she owned. She looked up, the steam on her glasses dispersed on their own as her eyes looked on the clock she owned, once again, Shiny Chariot themed.

"This is odd," She murmured herself as the clock ticked past 9 o'clock. Usually Akko, her daughter, would be up by now especially with the aroma of her cooking in the air. Come to think of it, the house they owned was more quieter than normal. Her crow, Alcor would be in the room with her whilst her dog a big white Alaskan Malamute, Arcas would either be on the stairs running to meet Akko or in the living room playing with his 4 pointed star plushy.

"Akko?" Chariot asked as she moved out of the kitchen to the stairway, her worry increasing as she saw a discarded star chew toy on the floor. When she heard no response, not even the boof of Arcas, Chariot decided to investigate. "Akko?" Chariot repeated as she headed up the stairs as the sane parts of her mind tried to reassure her that there is nothing to worry about. However, those thoughts did nothing to ease the unwelcomed silence of the du Nord House.

Eventually Chariot found herself in front of Akko's room. If she wasn't so worried for her daughter then maybe Chariot might've stopped to admire the drawings that were taped to the door. They were small drawings of Chariot, Alcor and Arcas and herself; sometimes it was only one of them in the drawing, other times it was either a few or all of them. Either way each one made Chariot overwhelmed with parental love but right now all that grew was her motherly protection.

"Akko?" she repeated one final time as she knocked on the door, "Breakfast is ready, are you coming down to eat?" There was silence at first, then came the soft muffled noise of movement. Chariot sighed with relief, letting out a breath she didn't know she held. Without hesitation, Chariot opened the door as she went to wake her daughter. "Akko sweetheart it's time to wake up today we're having- ALCOR!"

The bird in question cawed back. At least, he tried to, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Next to him was Chariot's wand that rolled around as he tried to jump from the paper that was somehow glued to his feet that was on Akko's clean star constellation bed. Now this raised alarm bells to Chariot, not because her beloved crow was silenced and stuck to a piece of paper with her wand but because Akko never made her bed in the mornings. She always waited until it was in the afternoon when she needed to actually be on it again to clean it up.

Secondly, the old crow would never be in her room. Alcor would only be there briefly to collect Akko or to check up on her but never would he sleep overnight in the room nor be there of his own will unless Akko was in danger. Chariot grabbed her wand before she spoke the incantations of the reversal spells. A small pulse of white magic surrounded the space around them before it was filled with the croaks and caws of the agitated crow who flew up to Chariot's level.

"Alcor, what happened to Akko?" Chariot asked as she placed her palms out for Alcor to rest on them. Alcor cawed again before his head turned to the paper that was left on the bed. Alcor flapped up to perch himself on her shoulder as Chariot reached for the paper. Her eyes grew wider and wider with every word before Chariot discarded the paper with a rush to the stairs. "Akko!" She yelled, worry laced in her voice as she threw on a coat and rushed outside.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _If you're reading this then I actually did what I planned to do tomorrow! Woo! You see I noticed that when we go out there are always two mummies and a kid and sometimes you look at them with a funny face that actually doesn't look that funny. I think it looked sad. Which is why I'm not in the house! I don't like it when you look sad so I decided to find you a new mum! Or find me a new mum, maybe, hopefully (I don't know what it's called when one mum likes another mum the google just gives me weird names like sweetie, honey and deer but I don't think you call another person you like food). Anyways I will be at the town trying to find a new mum for me and a new food? For you!_

 _Don't worry I already got a lot of food and sweets to feed me in my bag and money as well to get home and I will be safe as well! I got Arcas to come with me (which is why he wanted to sleep with me yesterday)! Alcor wanted to come but he kept being loud so I made him be quiet and then made him sleep . Pleaseeee tell him I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise and he wanted to ruin it (_

 _Love Akko_

 _P.S I think I decided to go to the park? But I think I might have changed my mind tomorrow or today when you read this since I am writing this at night, or yesterday night. Also are you proud of me?! If I did this then I woke up early for once! Like at 7am early!_

/-/

Akko sighed as she plopped down on one of the benches of town square, Arcas followed her and jumped on, the metal creaking a bit under his weight as he rested in Akko's lap. "Arcas," she sighed as she began to weave her fingers in between his long strands of fur. "Why is it so hard to find food for mum?" Arcas whined as he buried his face on her shirt with a small grumble in his stomach. "I know what you mean bud, I want her to be happy too." Arcas whined again as he went off her lap to find food much to her chagrin. The break didn't last as long as she expected it to but who was Akko to complain? The quicker they found a new mum the better, so she held tight to the lead as Arcas lead her on another walk around the town.

Originally Akko went to the park but, it was eerily quiet at 7:30 and there was no suitable "food" for Chariot which made them walk to the town where maybe someone who could be "food" for Chariot would appear. There weren't many people still; sure some shops were open, but they didn't allow big dogs like Arcas in. Therefore they just walked around to find a new mum but after searching for an hour the situation looked hopeless already, especially since the only food she knew were the chocolate waffles she has been eating for breakfast.

Arcas barked as he pulled on his lead, an act that surprised Akko as she almost bit her tongue instead of her breakfast waffle. "Woah, Arcas calm down a bit," Akko asked as she dropped her half eaten waffle to use two hands to control the lead however even using two hands didn't help Akko as Arcas began to run to a random direction.

"Arcas!" Akko yelled as she was pulled along, the big dog, barking in a wild frenzy as he ran across town whilst Akko still held on to his leash. Her wine red eyes were filled with fear and worry, growing wide as Akko and Arcas ran over near empty roads and into a street she wasn't so familiar with. "Arcas, heel!" Akko commanded in some attempt to stop the big dog as her knees started to colour red from scratches from the time she stumbled in an attempt to catch up with him.

Arcas however, did not heel. He did not stop at all as he rushed forward even more. He made a sharp turn to the alleyway whose long shadows began to grow as Akko descended further into it as her eyes watched the buildings become more darker and taller instead of watching the street in front of her. "Arcas…" Akko gulped as she looked at the bounding dog in front of her, "Where are we-" Akko couldn't finish her sentence as her feet tripped on a discarded rusted pipe on the floor.

She fell hard to the floor, concrete scratching her face as she still held onto the leash before she let go in a second's time, the pain on her legs becoming too much for her to bear. "Owww," Akko groaned as she looked up, her eyes that were once dazed with pain grew wide once more. In front of her Arcas was running out of the alleyway and out of sight.

"Arcas, come back!" Akko yelled as she pushed herself off the ground, a hiss of pain escaping her lips as she didn't even register the aches on her hands nor the ones on her knees and legs as she rushed out of the alleyway. Akko could afford a few scratches as long as she didn't lose Arcas. She was already having trouble finding "food" for her mum and if she lost Arcas too, Akko was sure that she would cry.

However any tears that were threatening to appear vanished as Akko heard his barking echo around her. A relieved smile crept up to her face, her shoulders sagged with relief whilst tension left with a long sigh. Arcas was fine, he was only in the supermarket parking lot…

Oh no.

With a full sense of worry, Akko quickly crossed the street to the supermarket parking lot, dread intruding her skin as it sent uncomfortable ripples across her body. Akko wouldn't lie, she knew she had an uncanny knack of finding trouble, or for trouble to smack her right in the face before she realised it was right in front of her. Trouble happened so often that she could say, at the tender age of eleven, she already had a sixth sense for it.

Arcas could be hit from one of the cars coming and going, he could be attacked by some random stranger, he could run into the store and cause panic and then she would be in big big biggg trouble. His lead could get trapped between the wheels of a cart and could hurt him, he could be taken away from her somehow and she would never see him again!

Akko's imagination grew wilder and wilder. It made her tired legs continue to run despite the ache that clung to the muscles, it made her forget to breathe or to stop. Her eyes constantly swept across and between the various cars she ran past, her ears were strained to hear something, a mere echo of her dog in the vast parking lot.

However all the worry and tension that was building up in her muscles vanished as she heard Arcas' bark in the distance. It was in the extra parking area just around the shop. Her shoulders sagged in relief as she jogged to the area before pausing when she heard something else, someone else. A quick firework display of worried emotions flickered on Akko's face before she gulped and edged forward but hesitance forced her to only peek from the building side.

The fear that shrouded her confidence to step out in a reckless manner slowly dissipated as the melodic laughter rang in the air, harmonising with the happy and playful sounds of Arcas. Akko couldn't help but gasp out loud, prompting her to cover her mouth in surprise but it didn't seem to register the woman's attention.

In fact, the woman was more focussed on Arcas, holding out a piece of bacon in the air which made Arcas stand on his hind legs before throwing it to Arcas's mouth with a laugh and a kind smile that matched the adoration in her emerald eyes. Her hair was lavender, short with a loose strand sitting near her eye. She wore a buttoned up red flannel with denim jeans and no jewellery apart from the necklace that hung from her neck and the jet black shades propped on her head, which didn't really make sense since it was only partially sunny with the clouds coming and going.

Though Akko didn't really care why this mysterious lady would wear sunglasses on a somewhat cloudy day, she was more focused on the word that was drilled into her mind, repeating like a broken record player. The sound made her blood buzz with excitement and gave her the final push to walk up to the woman who was tenderly stroking Arcas' fur as she checked his star printed collar.

"Food."

The woman looked up at her, confusion on her face, a brow raised in curiosity as her eyes glanced at the shopping bags scattered around her. "Oh hello, are you Arcas' owner?"

Her accent made Akko's smile grow even more as she clasped her hands together and leant forward to the stranger. "Will you be my mum's food?"

/-/

If you told Croix that she was going to bombarded by a big dog, have her breakfast ransacked by said dog and then have to look after a child who owned said dog all before midday, she would've thanked you and just eaten instant noodles for breakfast and gone grocery shopping another day. But alas, nobody warned her about today and so she was here to suffer the consequences. Even if said consequences meant she had to suddenly pull over due to said kid.

"You're not joking with me are you, Akko?" Croix said with a hidden laugh as she rested her head on the steering wheel.

"Well, then what does it mean!?" Akko replied with a pout to her lips, making Croix chuckle as she leant back on her seat.

"Akko, when a woman loves another woman, they are each other's girlfriend, not food." She explained, completely ignoring the innuendo in her head that objected that claim. "The terms you saw are just couple nicknames they give to each other like honey, sweetie or dear with an A." She looked at the child as a sense of enlightenment captured her eyes.

"Oooh, so… you can be my mum's girlfriend and call her honey and dear with an A?" Akko asked and Croix swore she saw literal stars in her eyes that gleamed in the idea of her dating her mother.

Croix laughed at the idea as she ruffled Akko's hair, "Yes, but no, Akko," she answered before she pulled out of the lane to start driving again, focusing on the road instead of Akko's whines of disapproval. "Don't take it personally, kid, but I don't even know your mum and besides I'm sure she wouldn't be in the mood after this stunt you just pulled. I mean, did you even tell your mum about this?"

The sudden silence told Croix everything.

"Even more reason why I should bring you home," Croix sighed as she followed the gps.

"Wait. Is that where we are going!?" Akko screamed in surprise. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Your dog's collar has the address," Croix explained, glancing at the girl to make sure she was okay. Her face was pale, mouth open with dread and the smell of foreboding doom was anchored to her clothes. Croix could even hear the sound of her soul leaving the body but was probably okay, probably. "By the way, you really shouldn't include that on the collar. Some creep could easily use it to find your house and then rob you when you're gone."

"Please, I beg of you Croix, pleaseeee don't bring me back to my mum. She'll kill me!" Akko begged, but her words fell on deaf ears as Croix could see a small flag on the GPS which signified that they were near to her house.

"Well it's better than me being in jail after being accused of kidnapping or attempted kidnapping." Croix shrugged as she pulled up on Akko's driveway which made the poor girl wail in horror. "Besides, as you can tell, we're already here."

"I'm going to die." Akko confirmed as she curled up into a ball before she sent a glare to Croix, "And you aren't invited to the funeral."

Croix couldn't help but laugh at Akko's grumpy face as she unclipped her seatbelt then turned off the engine before getting out of her car. "Come on Akko, let's not worry your mum even further."

Croix went straight to the back of her car where she opened the door to let Arcas out. The dog barked at her and she replied in a friendly ruffle of his fur as he jumped from the car, racing to the door. "I never found the time to say this, but you have one friendly dog Akko," she said as the slam of her passenger seat registered in her ears. She closed the back door with the click of her button before looking up with a low whistle of appreciation. "You also have a nice house."

"If you like it so much you can live in it!" Akko couldn't help but shout out as she grabbed the spare key hidden under a plant.

"I don't like it that much," Croix said as she walked up to Akko, eyes narrowing at the impish grin that Akko bore. "And it's nice to know you have the courage to smile on death's door."

"I regret bringing you here to be my mum's food," Akko mumbled as she began to turn the key. "I mean girlfriend." Akko corrected after hearing Croix chuckle underneath her breath. Without further hesitation Akko opened the door, "Mum… I'm home," She called out before murmuring, "Please don't kill me."

Croix hummed in approval as she walked inside Akko's home, a laugh leaving her lips as Arcas barrelled past her with an excited bark followed by Akko who just took off her coat but left it on the floor. "Judging from the fact that you're still alive Akko, it's safe to assume your mum probably went out to look for you," Croix said as she glanced at the empty kitchen, breakfast still uneaten. Her eyebrows bundled together in concern as she went to Akko/ "Hey, did you have breakfast before you went looking for a girlfriend for your mum?"

Akko and Arcas paused in their rough housing before sharing a guilty look with each other. "Does three chocolate waffles count?" She asked with a nervous smile before it faltered under Croix's disappointed gaze. "I'm guessing that's a no huh?"

"It does explain why Arcas slammed into me before nose diving straight to my groceries," Croix said making Akko scratch the back of her neck after she pushed Arcas off her to go eat. "Which is also why I will be joining you since my only source of healthy food was ruined." She sat next to her and helped herself to the typical english breakfast whilst Akko helped herself to some pancakes.

"Your mum is a good cook," Croix complimented after eating a few things. "It's a bit cold but that's understandable." Her eyes looked around them in curiosity, her mind only paying half attention to Akko's words and praises as her eyes caught a framed photo on the wall and slowly Croix paid no attention at all, her mind fully fixated at the beautiful figure.

Her hair was fire, and like fire and the alluring dances of the flame, Croix couldn't look away. She was entranced by the laughter, the smile that was frozen in time. Her eyes shone with sunlight brilliance, they gave a sense of warmth that made Croix smile softly at the photograph.

"So… do you like what you see?" Akko said coyly, her eyebrows waggled, matching the coy smirk on her face. "She's available~"

Croix only glared at Akko, ignoring the heated embarrassment on her face before an idea lit up in her head. She smirked at Akko who only tilted her head in confusion as a response before leaning back on her chair. "Oh fine, you win, I think your mum is pretty and I would love to be her girlfriend." She sighed in defeat, placing the back on her hand on her forehead to further emphasis the distress.

Her eyes glanced at Akko to see if she was eating up the act and to Croix's delight Akko had fire in her eyes, a smile so big and excited Croix almost had the sense of guilt grow in her stomach. Almost. "Oh, if only I had her numb-" She said, voice low with fake grief.

"I have her number!" Akko yelled, not even letting Croix have a chance to finish her sentence.

"Oh really?" Croix said with the fake enthusiasm every adult uses on children, her grin extending as Akko nods her head before closing her eyes and reciting the number. "Thanks Akko," Croix smiled as she ruffled her hair before dialing her number, only half listening to whatever gushy words Akko was saying.

"Oh this is going to so cool, I can't believe I actually found food- I mean a girlfriend for my mum! I didn't actually think this was going to work but look, it's happening! Right now!"

Croix laughed at her antics as the phone rang once, then twice, then once more before it was picked up mid way.

" _Hey, can this be quick I'm in the middle of something."_

Croix's heart jumped to her throat as a blush coloured her cheeks. She did not expect her to have the voice of an angel, especially one with a cute french accent. Akko looked at her with wiggling eyebrows and a smirk, causing Croix to look away as she cleared her throat.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, um, my name is Croix Meridies and you are Akko's mother, right?" Croix asked before mentally hitting herself with a hammer, she didn't even know her name! Why hasn't Akko told her her mum's name before?

" _Yes, have you seen Akko!?"_ The woman pounced right way, voice full with concern and worry. " _Is she safe? Where is she?"_

"She's with me right now," Croix assured, glancing at Akko with a smirk. "And yes she's safe at home." Croix wished she could've photographed Akko's eyes sudden growth as her face paled, her mouth hung open with despair. The moment was gone as betrayal swam in her eyes, the question of why obvious in her glares towards Croix. She only shrugged in return.

" _She's at home?"_

"Yes and don't worry miss, I only found the address on your dog's collar and don't worry Arcas is safe at home as well," Croix answered as she stood straighter, hand out as Akko tried to jump for the phone as Arcas barked in the background at the call of his name.

" _Oh thank goodness, I was so worried."_

"I can only imagine," Croix mused as held her phone away from Akko, hitting speaker as she did so. "But you don't need to worry your pretty face anymore ma cherie, I'll take of the kids until you come back." Croix couldn't help but chuckle as the woman's words spluttered and stuttered through the phone.

"I've been aware of your daughter's quest for 'food' but, funnily enough, not your name," Croix explained, smirking at the obvious torment that Akko found herself in. How she reached out to grab the phone but her other hand grabbed her arm before it even went to Croix. If she reached out now then the mood would be ruined, but if she didn't then Croix would continue to snitch on her. To food or not to food? That was the dilemma Akko faced right now.

" _I… I see,"_ the woman mumbled which made Croix smile more. She sounded so cute. " _My name is Chariot, Chariot-"_

"Chariot Meridies perhaps!" Akko yelled out on impulse before her eyes grew wide once again as she covered her mouth with a gasp.

" _ATSUKO KAGARI DU NORD!_ " Chariot's voice shouted through the phone. " _WHEN I GET HOME YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY! WHAT WERE YOU THINK-"_

Akko sighed as she pressed the end call button on Croix's phone, slumping in relief over Croix's body who she climbed over. Her head rested on Croix's shoulder as her arms were wrapped around her neck like a sloth.

"That was quite rude, you know. Your mother and I were having a lovely conversation."

"Shut up," Akko said, her voice muffled as she snuggled her head more into her shoulder. "You're not the one who's going to die in the next 30 minutes or so."

Croix rolled her eyes as she adjusted Akko's weight on her body, slipping her phone in her back pocket before she carried Akko to the couch. "I'm sure you'll live to tell the tale."

"I'm surprised you can carry me," Akko noted as Croix laid her on the couch. "Not even mum can carry me any more and I weigh a lot,"

Croix shrugged, "I carry a lot heavy boxes everyday at work, it's not much." She stretched her arms she felt Arcas' fur brush past her legs before he jumps on the couch to sit next to Akko. "You weigh like a box and a bit… did you always have those scratches before?" Croix asked as she looked at the scratches on Akko's legs and hands.

"Oh these?" Akko said as she turned her hands to inspect them before looking at her legs. "Yeah but it's okay I don't feel much, why?"

Croix face made a grimace as she looks at her, noting on the small scratches on a side of her face and on her hands and legs. "Stay there." Without saying another word Croix went outside to her car and came back inside the house carrying a first aid kit. "Your mum is going to kill me if she comes home to you having a bunch of scratches."

"I'm not coming to your funeral."

"There won't be one if you let me clean the scratches." Croix replied without skipping a beat as she crouched to clean and bandage her small cuts and scratches on her leg. "Now do you mind staying still?"

"After you snitched on me?"

"I will answer any question you have for me." Croix bargained as she began to disinfect the scratches. "These might sting btw."

"Deal. How old are you?"

"Wow, already asking the inappropriate stuff," Croix joked making Akko giggle, "I'm 24 by the way."

"Nice, Mum is 23 by the way, one year difference!" The statement made Croix pause as she looked at Akko with confusion. "What?"

"Chariot is 23… and you're 11."

"Oh, well… I'm adopted. My middle name is actually my old last name before I took mum's last name… since I didn't have a middle name before," Akko explained, Croix nodded her head in understanding before continuing on healing Akko. This made Akko be even more perplexed, a slight frown on her face. "So, why aren't you asking questions about it? Usually people ask me something about it or pull a face… you're doing neither."

Croix shrugged as she took Akko's wrist and swabbed it with some disinfectant. "I won't lie I am curious on how you two met but I know it's not my place to suddenly ask you something that is personal to both of you. Chariot adopted you, that's good enough for me, if anything I'm more impressed with your mum since not many would chose to be a single mother. I wouldn't pull a face either cause that's just rude and I wouldn't mind giving a good lecture to them about manners."

"What would a lecture on manners do?" Akko giggled.

"Drive them up the wall apparently," Croix scoffed making Akko laugh as Croix placed a few band aids on her arms. "According to a few students, I bore them to death. Except it's even worse, 'cause death was the easier option instead of hearing me talk for four hours straight."

"You teach?" Akko said with a gasp.

Croix shook her head as she moved on to clean Akko's face. "I am a guest speaker sometimes at the Luna Nova Academy for-"

"Wait… You go to Luna Nova? That's so cool!" Akko exclaimed. "Mum always talks about it being this really prestigious Academy for witches and I really want to go there when I'm older! Like you can learn so many cool things and all the best witches can go there to study and ugh Luna Nova is so cool and I'm jealous that you go there to speak."

Croix couldn't but stop and chuckle at Akko's enthusiasm. There was this passionate fire in her eyes, an inferno of determination and ambition. Seeing Akko in this light made Croix realise one thing: despite the lack of blood between them, Akko's eyes were like Chariot's in the photograph.

"Wait…if you can go to Luna Nova, then you're a witch!"

Croix stopped and leant back after she just bandaged the final cut on her head, smiling at the wondrous awe in Akko's eyes and the starlight gleam that seemed to illuminate from it. "I'm something even better than a witch, Akko," Croix teased.

"Is it my mum's food- I mean girlfriend?" Akko said before Croix could reveal she was a witch who graduated from Luna Nova.

Before Croix could answer her with a simple laugh and shake of the head, another voice, a different but familiar voice spoke. It was one that sent her heart into spiral, one that sent sparks across her bones, the one that made the butterflies in her stomach slowly leave their chrysalis.

"AKKO!" Chariot yelled with a flushed face from embarrassment and possible anger.

"Mum!" Akko yelped as she jumped up in surprise. "You're here! Hi! How are you? How're the kids?"

"The kids?" Croix commented with a raised brow. "Did you seriously just ask that?"

"I didn't know what to say!" Akko whispered to Croix except it wasn't much of a whisper since Chariot sighed and walked over and gave Akko a big hug.

"You can say an apology first Akko," Chariot whispered, hugging Akko as tight as she can, one hand stroking her hair gently whilst the other clung tight to her small frame. "You really worried me…. I thought… I thought I lost you."

Akko nodded her head as she buried her face against her hair, tears already lining the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, mum. I just wanted to find someone who makes you happy as much as I can, that way you can be even happier with me and you don't need to worry so much."

Croix didn't hear anymore as she moved away from the living room entrance. She had sneaked away when Chariot hugged her daughter, already seeing enough to know that if she continued looking she would be intruding on a private and personal moment.

She sighed under her breath as she scratched the back of her neck, her eyes lingering at the door. Should she stay or should she go?

Did they even want her to stay?

She wouldn't lie, she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Chariot. Sure she doesn't really know her yet but Akko was a pretty cool kid. She was a bit impulsive but she meant well. Also they're a family of witches which was an added bonus. She would be a fool to walk out on this… so why did the door look so tempting?

Before she could consider her options even more, something soft grabbed her hand, grounding Croix from losing herself to this air of questions and mental conversations. To her surprise, the person holding it was none other than Chariot du Nord.

"Hey umm…" Chariot started before stammering, looking away as Croix turned to her to give her full attention, especially since Chariot looked cute with her face all red. "It was Croix, right?" Croix could only nod, once again quickly rendered useless at Chariot's voice, it sounded much more better than when she first heard it through the phone.

As if to kill Croix even more further, Chariot gave her a quick peck on the cheek before looking away, her cheeks even redder than her hair, her hand still holding hers. It took all the willpower of Croix to not have a system error in her brain at this very crucial moment in time. "That was to say thank you… for looking after Akko and bringing her home. I really appreciate everything you did for her." Chariot admitted in a soft shy voice.

Croix looked at her with a smile of admiration before bringing Chariot's hands to her lips. "The pleasure was all mine Chariot Du Nord," she grinned before kissing the back of her hand, ignoring how her heart beated feverishly as she did so. "Akko is a great and beautiful child just like her mother," she complimented, ending her words with a wink that made Chariot's blush become even more darker.

"I wish I could make you lunch since I think I ate what was suppose to be your breakfast but I think I need to get back home and sort my own groceries before they spoil." Croix apologised. "I hope you don't mind if I do it another day, does Wednesday sound good for you?"

"I-"

"Wednesday sounds great Croix!' Akko intervened, popping out from Chariot's side. "You can treat her to dinner as well if you want."

Croix laughed as she ruffled Akko's hair once last time for today. "I think a lunch date would be enough, Akko, but I appreciate the suggestion."

"I wouldn't mind dinner as well…" Chariot mumbled as she gave a shy but cute smile to Croix, ultimately sending an arrow to her heart.

"Well I guess I'll have you for the whole day," Croix smiled, her grin was the widest it has been for months, maybe years. "Aren't I lucky."

"Text me the details Croix," Chariot said, blushing as she did so and greatly ignoring how Akko was hitting her shoulder in excitement. "You have my number."

"Of course, ma cherie," Croix smiled as she let herself out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Outside the air was warm, the sun was shining brighter and for once Croix didn't mind. There was the sound of birds singing accompanied by the slight whistle of trees when the breeze went through it. But the moment was cut short with the muffled screams that came behind the door Croix just went through.

" _I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WORKED LIKE MUM I GOT YOU A DATE WITH A REALLY COOL WITCH LADY!"_

" _AKKO! Not so loud please, Croix could be still outside the door right now."_

" _BUT MUM! ONE OF MY PLANS ACTUALLY WORKED! THIS CAUSE FOR A CELEBRATION!"_

" _Akko please."_

" _WAIT CAUSE I GOT YOU A DATE…. DOES THIS MEAN I WON'T BE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK ANYMORE!?"_

" _AKKO!"_


	2. Chapter 2: BONUS CHAPTER part 1

**A/N Surprise! For my friend's birthday I have decided to do a bonus date for the fic! This one chapter was suppose to be the whole date but before I knew it I reached 5k words before we got to the actual date! XD So I decided to get this out of the way since it's already like 2 weeks past from her birthday and I will just update that this on a later date. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Croix looked at herself in the mirror, her fingers weaving and moving through her lavender hair as she murmured small words of motivation to herself. Today was Wednesday after all, the day where she would be on the date with the one and only Chariot Du Nord. Her fingers paused, her mind flashing back to the small moment of days ago. The way her heart pounded against her rib cage, how her cheeks hurt from smiling so much and how her entire face was on fire from just one singular moment.

Chariot Du Nord kissed her.

Granted it was a kiss on the cheek but it was enough to shortcut her usual thinking for days and nights. Her mind was on a repeat, over and over the scene replayed in her thoughts. Sometimes it would stop there at the kiss and she wouldn't be distracted again from work. If she was a bit unlucky the whole day would go on, from how she first met Akko to how she leaves calling Chariot 'ma Cherie'. Often it left Croix in a dreamlike state before it ends or an external source snapped her out of it.

Then, there were those moments.

These moments where in her head, Chariot Du Nord doesn't stop at the kiss on the cheek. Some nights it was a simple kiss which lead them to kiss passionately, Chariot's back against the wall whilst Croix's hands roamed through her gorgeous red hair. Some nights Chariot didn't bother with the cheek but went straight to her lips and on the rare singular occasion… Croix didn't leave the house at all and spent the night there.

Every time, every single instance where Croix dreamt or thought of something regarding the beautiful redhead, Croix knew she was swooning. She either swooned in her head or in reality, sinking her head into the palms of her hand as she sighed with her emerald eyes evolving to heart eyes. It was if she was caught under a spell.

A sudden jingle of robotic hums brought Croix back to reality as she let out an amused sigh at herself, realising that just now she was in that trance she was contemplating. She looked to the side, the corner of her lips curled upwards as her phone screen illuminated a message from none other than Chariot Du Nord. She picked it up, a slight rise in the pulse as she looked at the message before the excited smile dissolved into a disbelieving laugh. The user may have Chariot's name but the contents showed the person behind it was not.

 _Croix: Why do you have Chariot's phone Akko?_

 _Chariot Du Woah:*Gasp* How did you know it was me? :O_

 _Croix laughed once more at her message before her eyes flicker back to the original message of the topic and laughed even more. Where does she get these things?_

 _Croix: After your search for 'food' for your mum, I highly doubt she would start a conversation with a pickup line and of food of all things._

 _Chariot Du Woah: What's wrong with mine?_

"Everything," Croix muttered under her breath as she typed a different response, her mind rolling back to the message before laughing once more. _Are you an Ice Cream? Because I bet you're sweet when I taste you._ "And the fact I didn't think of it first."

 _Croix: I'll explain when you're older_

 _Chariot Du Woah: I mean I don't get it but I know ice cream is really tasty! So it must be good!_

 _Croix: Good, stay pure and out of the internet. Croix wanted to add another piece of advice before something hit her instead._

 _Croix: Wait, didn't Chariot ground you from the internet?_

Whatever Akko was typing to her paused, then walls of text exploded on her screen. To Croix's further amusement, her typing reactions made it looked like Akko was going through the five stages of grief.

 _Chariot Du Woah: Ummmm I have no idea what you are talking about_

 _Chariot Du Woah: Actually, I do got some idea, why are you snitching on me? Like come on Croix you are supposed to be friendly to the kid whose mum you're dating_

 _Chariot Du Woah: Like we are supposed to be great friends, I give you advice about mum and you don't tell mum about these sort of things. Let's start now and since I came up with it and you start your end first_

 _Chariot Du Woah: Oh who am I kidding I'm so dead_

 _Chariot Du Woah: This is fine, I can live with the inevitable death that awaits me_

 _Croix: Lmao actually how did you get the phone in the first place?_

There was a set of ellipses before there was a pause and then they left altogether. After a little while, Croix got concerned with the lack of messages.

 _Croix: Akko?_

 _Chariot Du Woah: Croix I am soooo sorry for what Akko just written_

 _Croix: Ah there's the real Chariot behind the name, how are you? And don't worry it's fine._

 _Chariot Du Woah: Well, I'm doing well and ummm_

Chariot's texting paused there, then the dots appeared, then disappeared. This repeated for a while until Croix got one message that explains everything.

 _Chariot Du Woah: I gtg cause Akko is trying to get my phone_

 _Croix: It's fine XD, I'll see you later for our date, ma cherie_

Croix couldn't deny how her fingers were shaking from typing the small endearment nor could she ignore the wide smile across her cheeks and her heartbeat that drummed in her ears.

 _Chariot Du woah: yes… I'll see you soon_

Croix was about to leave it there before another message came instead, one that made Croix laugh before revealing a wistful smile.

 _Chariot Du woah: CROIX SHE IS BLUSHING AND GAFJAKDF_

Croix chuckled once more at the abrupt ending, a message no doubt coming from Akko and in her head, she wishes Akko a safe departure to the world of the dead. "So far everything is going well."

/-/

"So far everything is going terribly," Chariot replied as she groaned into her hand, ignoring the childish boo in the background. She lifted her head, her red eyes glaring at the person in front of her. "And you're not helping acting like you were Akko."

"That's only because when I tried to give you some advice you called it stupid." Marjo rebutted as she crossed her arms and leant against the wall.

"That's because it is!" Chariot exclaimed, lifting her arms up to emphasis her point before she walks up to Marjo and points to her. "You want me to give her a-" her words end there as Chariot's cheeks reddened and her tongue becomes all twisted. "A…" Chariot tried again before the fire behind her words dwindled once more.

"A…." Marjo prompted with a raised brow and a badly hidden laugh. "Oh come on, it's not that bad Chariot."

"A private show," Chariot hissed which made Marjo erupt to a fit of laugh. "I don't know why you find this so funny considering you came up with it."

"It's the fact that your cute little head went straight to the deep end of things, when I could mean just show an old dance routine you did," Marjo said but the glint her eyes shows all the bullshit her words are hiding.

"You want me to do a private show in a secluded room, I specifically remember you said a bedroom Marjo." Chariot said as she buried her head in her palm.

"I would never say that," Marjo said with a fake gasp, one hand clutching her chest as if Chariot's words wounded her so much. "I would never try and get my best and closest friend into some pretty person's pants," Chariot was about to open her mouth in protest before Marjo pointed her other hand out to Chariot. "Before I even gave her the talk!"

Chariot's mouth flung open. She stood there shocked as Marjo collapsed into a fit of laughs from her expression. But before she even had the chance to gather her thoughts and project them into a lecture to her dearest friend, something else voiced a concern of utmost importance.

"Hey what's this talk?" Akko asked, popping from the doorway. "Can I know it?"

There was a pause of silence. Then, out of nowhere, Marjo exploded into cackles but Chariot made no attention to her. "No, not yet anyways, you're too young," Chariot explained weakly, giving out excuses that didn't seem to satisfy the curious child as she lead her away from the kitchen and to the living room. "It's adult stuff."

Akko seemed to understand that, she nodded her head before looking up at her mum with a curious tilt. "Is it something you and Croix will be doing?"

"YES!" Marjo screamed from the kitchen before Chariot turned her head to scream back at her.

"NO!" Chariot turned her head to Akko, whose eyes were gleaming with excitement, "No we will not be doing that, we will just have a nice dinner and then we will head back home."

Her words made Akko's excited grin fell to a confused frown, around them Arcas was barking wildly before he ran up to the front door and barked at it. "I thought you guys were having lunch and dinner?" Akko's words drained the colour of Chariot's face, dread obvious on her face as Akko looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait, you forgot!"

"Akko," Chariot said with a guilty smile, "When was my date suppose to happen again?"

"Hold on a sec mum, I need to hold Arcas back from the mailman." Akko sighed as she ran to the front door, passing Marjo as she walked to Chariot.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed like that since you told me how Akko found your date," Marjo said before she looked at Chariot's worried face, "Hey Chariot, what's wrong?"

"Marjo…" Chariot said with a glance to the doorway, hoping that the time she has in her head isn't when the date is supposed to start. "I think I forgot when my date is supposed to start."

Marjo deadpanned at her, "You are the most useless lesbian I have ever met." Chariot was about to say something, like how that was hypocritical coming from a gay disaster like her or a string of panicked words tripping over the mess of anxiety but all words drew blank when Akko spoke.

"CROIX OHMYGOD YOU LOOK AMAZING LIKE WOW"

"She's here already!?" Marjo said as Chariot decided to run upstairs to get prepared. Chariot gave her no response but the slam of the door upstairs. "Okay, I need to see how hot this Croix person is." Marjo moved to the door but before she turned and even caught a glimpse of Croix she was thrown back to the ground. "Arcas please," Marjo said as she tried to move the dog away from her as he kept licking her face.

"Arcas continue!" Akko declared making Marjo find the sudden strength to move Arcas out of her face and sit up. But before she was got up, Arcas already climbed on her lap, his paw pressed against her chest as she tried to hold back the living marshmallow from pinning her with slobbering licks once more. In her determination to get up she failed to notice Akko sneaking around and behind her.

"What do you mean contin- AKKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Marjo shrieked as she struggled to find the strength to fight back Arcas with one hand as the other tried to remove the blindfold that Akko wrapped around her face.

"I'm sorry Aunt Marjo but mum needs to see Croix first before you or else you'll spoil the surprise," Akko explained as she knotted and then knotted the blindfold again before throwing herself on Marjo to pin her down with Arcas.

"Akko how many times do I need to tell you? Don't call me aunt, it makes me feel old!" Marjo said as she continued to wrestle Akko and Arcas in the darkness. "And let me go! I am the adult of the house so I am in charge."

"And as the daughter of the owner of the house, I am on a higher level of power by association!" Akko argued as she managed to pin an arm down, Arcas barked in agreement as he continued his quest to bring the mighty Marjo down. "Therefore you must stay down!" With that command Arcas gave one final slobbering kiss to Marjo, catching her off guard as she came down to the floor with a slam. "Down with the bourgeois!" Akko chanted with a laugh as she continued to pin Marjo down.

"This- this is-" Marjo spluttered, getting cut off with every kiss Arcas gives her. "This is Mutiny! Al- Alcor! Alcor help me!" She pushed Arcas out of the way once more but with a war cry Akko came and sat on her stomach making Marjo groan from the sudden weight on her. "Where is that damn old bird…" Marjo wheezed before she collapsed under the two overgrown puppies with a defeated sigh.

Meanwhile, just around the corner, the other adult in the house was facing her own small menace. It was one singular being but it was far worse and threatening than what Marjo faced squared and then squared again. It was a dusty old crow with white wings and a dimmed pale blue body. The four pointed star across his chest may have been a sign of welcoming comfort but the deadly look in his one eye said otherwise.

This crow was called Alcor, and from what Croix can tell as she stared up at his perched form on the coat rack, this bird will be the biggest problem she would ever face and that's not counting the time she ordered pizza at 3 am and realised she didn't own any plates.

"Hello?" Croix began before she started to inwardly curse at herself. She was acting like an idiot, and in front of her date's familiar no less. It was one thing to mess up in front of the child, it was a whole new level in hell to mess up first impressions with someone's familiar. She didn't even know if the deathly silence the bird was giving her was a good sign or not, hell she didn't even know their name!?

"Umm, my name is Croix." She started again, once again being completely unnerved that she is getting no response. "Do you know where Chariot is?" The name of his owner made the bird shift, his eye narrowing as he shifted closer to Croix. To Croix, it seemed that she was heading in the right direction. "Yeah, I um… I'm her date."

The term date made Alcor freeze. His head shifted from looking at what's below him to staring straight at Croix. The temperature around Croix dropped drastically the moment her two eyes met one, where her soul met the cold judgement of hell freezing over. She was so caught off guard that she could only gulp when a rush of wind swept past her, messing up parts of the hair. Her eyes kept flickering from Alcor's deadly gaze and the outstretched metal claw he wore that just lingered above her exposed throat.

The fabric of time collapsed upon itself. That moment, where in reality was a mere second, lasted as long as the years that this encounter had stolen from her. Alcor continued to make no sound but Croix heard his silent threat loud and clear. 'Look after Chariot… or die.' With such a clear and noble intent, Croix could do nothing but carefully nod in response. Seeing that the message was sent across, Alcor glared at her one last time before swooping back to his perch on the rack whilst Croix aimlessly massaged her throat before running her fingers through her hair to let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it Arcas!" She heard Akko's voice cheer from the living room. Croix glanced back at Alcor, blinking in surprise that he already made no attention to Croix, his body seemed dormant as it rose up and down in a gentle manner. "We have defeated the monarchy!" Akko cried once again in triumph, prompting Croix to check what all the commotion was all about. Needless to say, she was amused to find Akko, cheering with Arcas running circles around her whilst a seemingly unconscious adult tied up with a skipping rope leaning against the wall.

"I love how whilst I was getting threatened by a bird you captured your caretaker," Croix chuckled as she leant on the door way with her arms crossed, one more time she looked at Alcor to see if she got a response but the bird to be fast asleep. Or at least he seemed to be, she could never really trust the bird now, even if he is one of Chariot's familiars.

Akko stopped in her celebration to look at Croix with a weird expression on her face. "You were threatened by a bird?" Croix stopped staring at Alcor and looked at Akko dead in the eye, inside those red pupils she saw the cool persona Akko think she was starting to crumble into who she really was, a nerdy gay mess, a mess in all aspects of life.

"No," Croix answered after a long period of time, "Forget that I said anything." Akko blinked, caught off guard by the sudden response. Seeing this Croix smiled to herself as she decided to switch the topic and make Akko forget that it ever happened. "Anyways, I heard you say the monarchy, did you know us witches have something similar?"

The confused look in her eyes vanished as the fireworks exploded in her retina leaving sparkles in its wake. "We have princess witches!?" Akko exclaimed as she looked at Croix with her hands clasped together eager to learn.

Croix laughed at the enthusiasm, letting out a silent sigh that she was so easily diverted and her cool persona still lived on in Akko's head. "Not really," she grinned as she rubbed her head affectionately before she flicked out her wand and casted a holographic image, further boosting Akko's opinion of her. In front of them were nine different hats and Croix closed her eyes briefly to begin an informative but fun lecture to Akko. "We have what we call the nine olde witches-"

That was the plan of course... before Akko bursted out into laughter. "They aren't princesses Croix, they're old witches like great great great grandma trees. My mum tells me all about them."

Croix huffed to herself as she made the holographic disappear before she showed a different symbol, one that was a unicorn shape, to many people around the world it was known as the Cavendish Crest. "That may be true, however, are you aware that some decedents of the nine of old witches are of a noble status?" She smirked at Akko's shocked expression, her eyes wide with amazement as she stared at the crest before it morphed into a child with blond curly hair. "So in their own right, some are seen as princesses in the witch world."

"Wow!" Akko gasped as she continued to stare at the girl. Croix smirked to herself, proud that she managed to open more of the witch world to Akko. "The girl is so pretty!" Or her gay awakening maybe. "She looks like my age? Is she my age? Do you know her? What's her name?" Akko asked making Croix laugh as she rubbed her head affectionately.

"Does someone has a little crush on a princess witch?" Croix teased as she turned off the holographic image with a laugh and crouched down to Akko's level.

Akko turned to look at her, her cheeks blazing red and her face pulled the most adorable angry face Croix had ever seen, it was as if she was looking at a puppy trying to be angry. "I don't have a crush-" Akko halted as her eyes lingered on something behind Croix. All of her anger disappeared into awe, the fire in her eyes becoming a twinkling flame once more. The moment Croix turned around, she could see why. Standing near the bottom of the stairs was Chariot Du Nord.

Chariot was dressed in a simple white blouse, a set of four pointed stars placed together to show the big dipper constellation was in the corner chest. She wore simple jeans and wore white flats to fit. It was a simple and casual look but to Croix Chariot just looked stunning. Croix's mouth was wide open, her brain short-circuited as she gulped down the fear and slight anxiety that came with dating.

Chariot looked stunning, like a beautiful angel. Compared to Croix who was wearing nothing but a white tank top, a red flannel, black jeans and a pair of old converse she didn't even look like she belonged next to her. However, the way her eyes tried to avert her gaze along with the soft touch of red on her cheeks made her feel that she dressed well, at least enough to impress. "Does someone have a crush on a pretty mum?" Akko teased next to her. Croix gave her an annoyed glare that didn't look at all intimidating to Akko.

"If I didn't then we wouldn't be here in the first place" She turned back to Chariot who was just walking down the final steps to them. "You look beautiful by the way Chariot."

Chariot blushed at the compliment, her eyes looking everywhere but her. "Um, thanks… you look nice too MARJO!?" Croix raised an eyebrow at the familiar name and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Akko wince. Chariot, on the other hand, rushed to her friend, shooing Arcas off her legs before she began untying her. "Akko what did you do?"

"Why do you think it's me? It could be Croix for all we know?" Akko said, making Croix raise her eyebrows at her.

"Why would I try to knock out an old classmate of mine?" Croix replied making Akko open her mouth wide as she went to assist Chariot who got rid off all the skipping rope and was in the process of waking her up.

"Chariot my dear step back a bit, I know one sure way to wake her up," Croix said as she flicked out her wand and motioned Chariot to move. She took a deep breath, stepped back and then pointed her wand on Marjo whilst everyone moved back a bit more, expecting something grand or spectacular, instead, they just saw the incantation of a magical megaphone.

"PISCES CAN NEVER BE A REAL WITCH!"

"WHO THE FUCK WANTS A VISIT TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE?" Marjo shouted, snapping awake before bouncing on her feet with blood lust in her eyes.

"Marjo!" Chariot chastised as she walked up to her with a mixed expression of concern and amusement. "Language!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Chariot. WHOM THE FUCK-" The repetition of her words before was caught in her throat as Marjo laid her eyes on the person behind Chariot who looked back with an impish grin. "ARE YOU?"

"You aren't going to believe this Marjo" Croix chuckled as she looked at her, "But does the name Croix Meridies ring a bell?"

"You mean the scruffy weeb nerd who everyone thought was a loner and who also blew up a part of the school?"

Whatever Croix or anyone was about to say died with Marjo's words creating this deafening silence as both mother and daughter of the family turned to Croix who had a flushed expression on her face. It obvious that Croix didn't even think about getting that kind of response nor was she prepared for all hell to break loose after that stunned second of silence.

"Wait YOU blew up a part of a school Croix!?" Akko exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with an interest Croix knows she shouldn't have. Her face broke into an expression of panic as she glanced at Chariot, she didn't want her past to bite her back in the butt. It was unclear if Chariot's vacant and dazed expression was a good sign or not but it allowed Croix to take a breath and try to answer Akko's question as calmly as possible.

"It was a lab accident and-"

"Wait YOU'RE CROIX?" Marjo said with her mouth wide open as her eyes travelled up and down Croix's outfit. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SO HOT?"

Croix flushed at the blunt and crass compliment before she cleared her throat and tried to regain the situation. "I am trying to explain something Marjo," she scolded before she continued to explain the context of her blowing up a part of the school to Akko, however, it seemed the aspects were already long gone in Akko's head.

"Wait, if you went to Marjo's school and Marjo went to Luna Nova..." Akko mused making Croix's face pale slightly, already knowing what she is going to ask. "DID YOU BLOW UP LUNA NOVA CROIX?"

Croix winced at the sheer volume of Akko's words, even more, when it seemed to stir Chariot back to the living. But before anyone can say anything else, Marjo turned to Chariot with a grin and a glint in her eyes. "Chariot for your sake would you marry this girl?" Both Croix and Akko turned to face Marjo, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Croix's heart vibrated violently against her ribs as her cheeks flushed the deepest shade of scarlet. Chariot blinked once and then twice and then gave her response.

"Yes- wait what?"

This time there was no silence for Croix to digest the sudden information that was gifted to her, nor there was a time for her to breath. She knew that Marjo was playing some sort of joke, not in the way to tease or make fun of and maybe what she meant was genuine but this isn't something she should take seriously. But that doesn't stop her body reacting as if the news was suddenly real and true.

Her mind was racing, blood was pounding against her ears and fiery heat that came with it was drowning her thoughts and her logical way of thinking. Her throat was parched, the air in her lungs was gone with the sudden gasp she just made. Her brain short-circuited, her side infamous of being a gay disaster was exposed and she could only just hear what is happening around her.

"SHE SAID YES, CROIX I FOUND YOU A WIFE!" Marjo screamed with delight as she ran over to said person and began to shake her with avid excitement, one that she shouldn't have after being unconscious for the latter half of an hour.

"Wha?"

"MARJO!" Chariot yelled as she ran over and grabbed Croix and stole her away from Marjo's grip. She held Croix from the behind, hands secured around her waist as she pulled her away to the side. Marjo looked at her with raised hands in surrender, an eyebrow rose in a suggestive knowing manner as Chariot narrowed her eyes and almost growled at her. "Number one, You are insufferable and number two don't shake people like that, what do you get to say to yourself?"

"You already said yes and I know Akko is your daughter and all but I call dibs on being your maid of honour."

Chariot rolled her eyes as she turned Croix around to face her, her eyes softened at the adorable face Croix pulled when she was all dazed with a red blush all over her face. "Hey Croix, you okay?"

Croix stirred, her eyes blinked owlishly as she touched the temple of her head. "I think so yes…" She mumbled before her eyes meet Chariot's and her confused expression broke into a soft but loving smile that made Chariot's heart beat wildly. "Thanks for saving me back there," Croix smiled as she moved her way out of Chariot's hold much to Chariot's displeasure before she seized Chariot's hand and kissed it with a wink. "I will greatly remember to return the favour ma Cherie."

"Wait, if you two are getting married…" Akko mused aloud ruining the romantic moment between the two. Chariot heard a sigh come from Croix and before she had a chance to question her she could see why. "DOES THIS MEAN IM HAVING TWO MUMS?" Once again the blush on Chariot's face deepened as she sent an apologetic look to Croix before she let go of her hand to hold Akko's as she crouched down to her level.

"Akko my dear, no one is getting married." Chariot said softly, she squeezed their hands together when Akko's excited smile started to fall and her eyes began to water.

"At least not yet," Marjo murmured, ignoring how Chariot sent her a glare.

"Your Aunt Marjo just wanted to do a bad joke and if you want you can be in charge of the house whilst me and Croix go on our date okay?"

The aspect of being in charge made Akko's face become a complete 180, her excited nature revived as she nodded her head with glee, even more when she turned to Marjo. "I told you I have more power over you Aunt Marjo."

Marjo baulked at her which made Chariot giggle. Her attention then turned to Chariot with her eyes sending daggers but Chariot chose to ignore them. "Okay we will be going now," Chariot smiled as she kissed Akko on the cheek, "Stay safe, don't ruin the house and make sure Aunt Marjo eats okay?"

Akko nodded once more before giving Chariot a kiss on the cheek, "Okay mum! I love you and Croix look after her okay?" Croix gave a nod as well as a thumbs up as she walked to the hallway, Chariot stood up and followed her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Akko in charge of the house?" Croix asked once they were out of earshot. "I don't mean to insult her by the way, it's just last time we left her alone she knocked Marjo unconscious and tied her up with a skipping rope."

"Oh don't worry, Alcor is actually in charge and I know he can make sure the house is in one piece when I come back home." Chariot answered as she fixed her hair and searched for a suitable jacket to wear.

Croix paused behind her as an eerie sensation sent chills throughout her body. "Wait… whose Alcor?"

Chariot, seeing that she couldn't find much closed the closet door and walked to the coat rack and stroked the top of Alcor's head with a finger. Behind her, Croix's face paled slightly as she gave wry smile to the bird who was beginning to wake. "This old friend of mine and my first familiar." Alcor gave a caw similar to a human yawn as Chariot turned to the side to look at Croix. "Have you two met yet?"

"Ahhh yes, we are…. Acquainted."

Chariot grinned at her, she then turned to Alcor and gave him some instructions to help him look after the house and Akko more before opening the door and looked at Croix. "Let's get going Croix before this date feels too overdue."


End file.
